


Kära nån!

by Asttralhell



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, E todo mundo é uma família feliz porque eu quero, F/M, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Multi, Todo mundo vive, alternative universe, baseado na minha nostalgia inabalável pelos anos 2000s e o tanto de fanfic que eu li naquela época, onde dite é o tio que eu sempre quis ter quando eu tinha 12 anos, todo mundo vai ser feliz e viver feliz pra sempre e foda-se
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asttralhell/pseuds/Asttralhell
Summary: Aphrodite viveu os últimos 20 anos sem pensar no que deixara para trás ao seu mudar para Skopelos com seus sobrinhos. Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece, e agora que Ikki vai casar, ele e Shun querem saber mais sobre o passado que Dite compartilha com sua mãe e seu pai. Bom, seja lá qual dos três ex-namorados da mãe dos meninos seja o pai deles. E haja sabão para lavar o tanto de roupa suja que sobrou entre eles.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Esmeralda/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 2





	Kära nån!

**Author's Note:**

> Faz anos que eu não escrevo uma fanfic, que dirá uma fanfic de CDZ. O que a quarentena não tá tirando de nós, huh?   
> Eu não estou confiante na fanfic mas eu sempre quis escrever isso, então acho que agora é a hora.   
> Terminarei algum dia? Não sei. Mas estamos aqui, né.  
> Enfim, aqui vai nada, em homenagem aos bons tempos quando eu lia fanfics da Pipe e me sentia super empolgada pra chegar da escola e escrever.  
> 

Os deuses abençoaram Skopelos com mais um dia perfeito de sol. Mas Aphrodite acordara pensando que bem que eles poderiam tê-lo abençoado mesmo era com uma enxurrada de dinheiro.

-Mas bem que mamãe me disse que eu ia terminar assim, devendo até as calças – resmungou, o quadril encostado na pia baixa demais da pequena cozinha, segurando uma caneca de café em uma mão, enquanto a outra repousava em um dos muitos bolsos do macacão jeans.

Sorriu ao pensar que, pelo menos, sua mãe jamais imaginou que fosse ficar miserável naquela bela ilha mediterrânea, em um hotelzinho adorável e com dois filhos maravilhosos.

Pensando bem, se isso era estar na pior...

Aphrodite não pensou mais naquilo, porque não queria chegar à conclusão de que, na verdade, estava bem na pior mesmo. A ilha era linda, tinha sido locação de um musical famoso, mas ele não viu dinheiro nenhum da coisa toda; o hotel era maravilhoso há 20 anos, quando o comprou, porque agora estava caindo aos pedaços.

Só não tinha nada que reclamar dos meninos – _seus_ meninos, pensou, todo sorrisos. Ikki era um pouco voluntarioso, verdade, e ele não andava muito contente com o casamento com aquela menina da ilha, mas tudo bem. Shun era um menino tão educado e adorável que nem parecia que tinha sido criado por ele junto com Ikki.

No rádio, os primeiros acordes daquela música animada de quando era mais moço. Aquela... Como era o nome? Pelos deuses, como pôde se esquecer? _Aquela_ música!

\- Kära nån! – exclamou, dando um soco inconformado no ar – Como é possível?

O café tremulou dentro da caneca, o que fê-lo conter um pouquinho a euforia de sua não-lembrança. Resmungou que deveria ser a idade.

-Que idade, pa? Você é jovem ainda!

Dite deu um sorriso para seu caçula, tão alto quanto ele mesmo, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. O rapaz tinha alguma coisa em sua expressão, algo diferente.

-Tá com cara de quem aprontou, menino – ele segura seu rosto por um momento, olhos espremidos.

-Aprontando? A essa hora da manhã, pa?

Ele riu, convencendo-o ainda mais de que o filho tinha culpa no cartório sim!

-Aiaiai, você sabe que eu pego essas coisas, né?

-Uhum, pa, você é onipresente e onisciente nesta ilha.

Aphrodite reitera que está certo e eles sabem disso, enquanto os dois seguem sua rotina matinal, permeada pelo som de colheres e xícaras e reclamações pontuais sobre coisas da vida.

-Você lembra o nome dessa música, Shun?

-Dancing queen, pa. É bem da sua época.

Aphrodite endireitou-se em seu lugar, fingindo ultraje.

-Escuta bem aqui, menino! Minha época foram os anos 80, eu era muito menininho quando essa música saiu. E eu lembro porque como você esquece a primeira vez que você ouve Dancing Queen?

-Pode esquecer a última vez, mas a primeira – Shun ri.

-Shush, menino – Dite acertou-o com um pano de prato – Eu te espero pra me ajudar com aquelas janelas do segundo andar, ok?

-Precisa ser cedo? Eu vou encontrar o Hyoga e-

-Ih, já vi tudo. Depois do almoço, então. Mas precisa correr com isso, temos algumas semanas até o do Ikki e eu quero deixar esse hotel resplandecente!

Ele bagunça os cabelos de Shun e lhe dá um beijo na testa antes de sair para mais um dia de trabalho.

Shun torce a boca, um tanto contrariado. Ele e Hyoga se davam bem – até demais, era verdade – mas não era nada tão incrível quanto as pessoas ao redor deles pensavam.

Porém, não era para dar uns amassos que eles iam se encontrar. A turma toda ia se encontrar na praia para discutir a vida e as artimanhas do excelentíssimo Aphrodite Magnusson, batendo na porta dos 55 naquele ano, querido dono do hotelzinho mais maltratadinho de Skopelos.

E é isso o que você ganha por guardar diários velhos e um monte de tranqueiras do passado – seus filhos descobrem seus diários de juventude, em que você conta tudo sobre os seus três ex-namorados, e sobre como sua irmã furou seu olho três vezes consecutivas. Mas família é família, né? A gente perdoa. Certo?

Bom, sim. Às vezes. Mais ou menos. É complicado.

O que a história de Dite e suas três paixões tinha de muito era confusão – nem os envolvidos estavam muito certos do que aconteceu.

Mas era algo mais ou menos assim:

Era 1986 quando Aphrodite conheceu Lino Vitali – cujo nome de batismo Aphrodite repetiu mil vezes quando eles terminaram. Lino era um italiano lindíssimo, mas metido a não poder mais.

Ainda em 1986, Dite conheceu um espanhol chamado Shura Delgado, que trabalhava igual um louco na discoteca que os irmãos Magnusson frequentavam.

1986, Estocolmo: Aphrodite conhece Miro Diakos, um grego muito relaxado até a página dois, como bom escorpiano.


End file.
